


Seeing Green

by Anythingbutreality



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Court of Owls kinda, Edward turns out to be jealous as fuck, Edwards nosy, F/M, M/M, Oswald gets a boyfriend but its not what you think, Oswald is a vixen minx flirtatious bitch, Oswald is such a softy when someone loves him back, happy ending kinda, we finnally get an explination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingbutreality/pseuds/Anythingbutreality
Summary: Oswald is getting nowhere with Ed but he doesn't want to give him up to his suspicious look alike girlfriend. When a new contender for his affections starts wooing him he can honestly say he has his hands full but he's skeptical of this new suitor which leads him to devise a plan which one of the perks is Edwards attention to his new relationship.meanwhile, Ed is concerned about Oswald's goings ons more than he thought he would be. He absolutely loathes Oswald's new beau and is having his own suspicions of this Gotham hot shot (but lets face it, hes mostly fueled by envy). so he starts unwinding a web that involves individuals and a secret organization that he would have never expected.In which Edward is the one who is (unknowingly) in love and jealous of Oswald's (fake?) boyfriend, and wants to destroy that pretty boy that has his Penguin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first Fic on this site so don't be to harsh on it. I try to write short stories but end up writing novels but ill really try to make this one short(ish). Have fun reading my trash!!!

“Are you sure you wont stay longer? It’s a yearly gala so most of the cities elite will be there” Oswald murmured softly, trying to not be so obvious as to not wanting Edward to desert him in the middle of a party for his stupid, barely met girlfriend. They were siting in the back seat of the limo on the way to the Spring Society Gala hosted by the most influential in the city. This year the reception would be held at a grand Pavilion celebrated for its fine architecture and being one of the oldest structures in Gotham. Located in a private, slightly wooded area a little on the edge of the city, they now passed greenery instead of street lamps.  
Ed checked his watch but sounded sincerely apologetic “I’m sorry Oswald but I made a promise to Isabella, and I don’t want to be late for our date.” Then his tone shifted to perky excitement “Did I tell you a friend gave her tickets to the new electricity exhibit at the science museum?! She knows me so well its-“ “Yet you promised to me that we would attend this event together! You’re my right hand man Ed!” Oswald could help let out his disappointment and pleading in his voice, there was only so much he could cover up anymore when it came to Ed. He’d learned to trust him unabashedly and now he had to hide his true feelings for Ed’s sake. He had to do something about this Isabelle soon since the first talk with her hadn’t helped in the slightest. Maybe he could try a tactic that involved something sharper than words.  
“You’re the Mayor of Gotham Oswald. You’ll be in control of the room as soon as you walk in” Ed gave an encouraging (and in Oswald’s mind) almost adoring smile “Besides the other half of the evening will be holding a stage play, you’ll be busy watching you wont even know I’m gone” He concluded with a well meaning, humored grin. Oswald’s features and attitude were the complete opposite but he was facing the window. “What’s the plays name anyway?” he asked, keeping up the facade of unbothered-ness up. Ed quickly replied “Mid-Summer Nights Dream. Shakespeare. Easy read but I thing you’ll like it enough” He remembered reading Shakespeare in school, Macbeth and Hamlet but not that one “What’s it about?”  
Ed’s grin was almost illuminating “Worthless to one but priceless to two.”  
Just from those words Oswald knew the answer. He wanted to roll his eyes and cry at the same time as the limo crawled to a halt.

~~~~~

They strolled down a winding stone path lit by flickering candles to the massive Pavilion at the end of the clearing as the last of twilight still drifted out of the now night sky. They took their steeps in comfortable silence as they usually were but lately Oswald wasn’t so at ease, always scheming. He gripped his cane and he was thankful his leg wasn’t acting up as much tonight so that he can move around more gracefully. He glanced at Ed close to his side to see if he might have noticed but Oswald gave a slight huff to find the subject of his besoughtedment to have a grin plastered on his face, utterly oblivious. Nevertheless, Oswald straitened his tie, even if it was in agitation. This tie was a new one with gold and green accents and tied in a complex naught that it took him a good half hour to figure out yet only was a passing comment when his intended had noticed.   
He had been trying out the peacock strategy, making damn sure his hair was a piece of symmetry art, choosing garments that fit tighter and exentuated all of his curves that he could work with and intricate patterns and deep shades in fabric that you could stare at for the longest time and think your witnessing an illusion in a suit. Oh yes, Oswald could definitely congratulate himself for his fine taste.   
Tonight he pulled out all the stops. He chose a pair of darkly hued dress pants that hugged all the right placed and to be completely honest with himself, made his ass look supreme. The waistcoat was to match with vine designs that you could see moving, no growing in certain lighting or if you looked close enough. To top his ensemble was the most alluringly fitted suit he owned. It was not at all gaudy because it hung sumptuously to him, squeezing the curves of his hips, slimming and straitening down his back and relaxing yet giving his solders a certain point. The shade was so enrapturedly dark that it was like he was wearing the void itself. He even thinly outlined his eyes in silken ink, and made his lashes just a touch longer and darker with mascara. His eyes he knew were one of his best features; his mother had endlessly lamented how he could distract anyone just by giving them a glance. Even now he just thought those words where through a mothers eyes but he might as well give it a try. A cream that was supposedly a way to enhance his freckled skin and lip blame that tingled to bring out a naturally darker colour and plump them was applied as well. Tonight was all or nothing, and if he couldn’t romance Ed tonight, then he would have to resort to something drastic.

~~~~~

 

The Pavilion was truly a marvel. With rising, sculpted roman pillars that gave an air of a different time. It sung with a worm glow spilling from within to illuminate the grassy grounds around it. It could easily fit a few hundred people inside, which was around the number that would be attending.   
“lets hope the party wont be crashed by some hoodlums since every major event in this town gets bombarded by gun wielding buffoons” Ed remarked at his side as they were approaching the front stone steps. Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle and reply “Yes, you’re quite right. Somewhat of a pain to go to anything like this”  
“You deserve at least one night of pleasantries.” Ed came to a stop at the entrance lightly placing his hand on Oswald’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as he finally shared eye contact with him “I really want you to have a good time Oswald”. His eyes were as soft as his words and Oswald was floored for the millionth time by the man who was his best friend.   
“Thank you, Edward” he felt himself saying for he felt like he could melt for this man. This man in a moss shaded suit, a green that brought out is brown eyes. Tall, dark and handsome and the most intelligent person he had every met. He fell in love with the nerdy GCPD forensics tech that when he had first met him only gave Ed a passing thought. What he wouldn’t do to smack his past self upside the head.   
“come on, you got an entrance to make” a warm grin was on Ed’s face as he offered his arm. Oswald tried to think nothing of it as he held tight to Ed’s arm. It was a sophisticated gathering and Ed was escorting him inside, that was it. Yet Oswald walked as close as he could to his only love, gazing up at him, wishing for different circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

The reception was decadent and like most formal parties like this everyone was dressed to the nines. Ed had wanted to wear something that was both suited for the evening yet also work for his date with Isabella. Oswald practically shone at his side as they had been mingling for the past half hour with most of the esteemed guests. He exuded such charm and a certain humbleness that Ed only knew was an act but Oswald played it so well. He had learned so much from him already that he felt like he had his own true brand of self-confidence and it was all thanks to his best friend. He spared a glance to his friend conversing with politicians in a small circle.   
He stood out like a rose in a thorn bush, but what people always forget is that roses had thorns of their own. Ed rebounded thinking maybe Oswald was a thorn itself. Something dangerous that people dismiss but regret it when they are pricked by its sharpness. It was only a comparison, most times Oswald was so interchanging, always something new about him that Ed could fascinate over.   
Ed had noticed before that night that there was something different with Oswald and in this warm lighting it was evident. In his peripheral vision he could see others eye Oswald as they always did for contrasting reasons but tonight their stares held a faint awe. Ed’s eyes focused on one mans attention to his partner in particular. He’d accounted for him early that night as they had arrived but the person of interest had not let Oswald out of his sight, taking guarded sips of his martini glass as he leaned on anything nearby in languish. Then he had finally put a name to the generically handsome features.  
Ed had quickly checked his watch again then, the reception was almost 40 minutes in. Oswald said a Farwell greeting and imprinted a smile to his lips as most of the officials finally dispersed from the little group, creating space. The man at the other end of the room seemed to be taking his chance, straitening his fine figure and making his way to them at a leisurely pace but Ed could sniff out his intentions from miles away. So he turned casually to whisper in Oswald’s ear, to brief him as he sometimes did with social meetings.  
“The man heading to you now has had his eye on you this whole evening. His name is Milo Verona and he is from one of the wealthiest families in Gotham. He’s been out of Gotham presumably on business. You might know his face from modelling spreads and gossip tabloids. Considered the city’s most eligible bachelor and known as Verona Casanova for his countless love affairs.” Ed smirked and snickered “Probably just another bimbo riding on a pretty face” He had success in making his friend laugh at his side but Oswald intently calmed when their new company was first to speak.  
“Well, well. I would say it’s a surprise to see you here, but one of the only reasons why I attended was to get a load of you mister Mayor”   
‘Very, VERY forward’ Edward noted and he could see Oswald mirrored his response by the way his eyes became even wider but got his barings all the same.   
“And who might you be.” His tone was civil and amused but there was an underlying warning there. Paying no notice to Edward, the gentlemen lifted his eyebrows and downed a cheeky grin in an almost smoulder.   
Now close up, his hair was light, almost flaxen, resembling the shade of aged lace, tamed strands to perfection in a finger-wave style. Deep-set, Hooded eyes that spoke of seduction scanned Oswald’s profile almost in a slow caress of their own. The man was presumably in his early thirties and was elegance in a physical form. Chiselled jaw, a full lip and a toned physique underneath an impeccably fashionable and tailored suit. The complete package. Ed was less than impressed. Even more unimpressed when the ditsy moron took Oswald’s outstretched hand, not to shack, but to lift it to his lips for a lingering kiss to Oswald’s ungloves hand. The action irked him to no end.  
“Milo” he breathed out then finally straitened but moving slightly nearer to Oswald “Verona, if we’re talking business Mr. Penguin” He winked self assuredly.   
“Doubt that he’d need to do any business with you, and its actually Mayor Cobblepot “ Ed was monotone but Oswald knew that he was irritated. A spark flew through Oswald’s thoughts connecting faster and faster.  
“How about just Oswald then? That way no mix ups” Oswald suggested demurely. That had seemed to stun Ed at his side as his Chief of Staff just blinked at his reserved words.  
Edward was confused, thinking that Oswald would politely but not concealing his disdain, tell this guy off like he would do with any other idiot. Oswald was unpredictable at times but Ed had figured this interaction was set for a certain course. He must have calculated wrong, missed something. Then Ed thought how Oswald looked so splendid tonight. Was he trying to grab someone’s attention? While he hummed and hawed the two had been continuing their conversation without him.  
“Well Oswald, It is an utter pleasure to finally meet the gangster heartthrob turned City Mayor. What a success story. I wonder if there’s anything you couldn’t do if you put your mind to it” Was there supposed to be an innuendo in there? If there was Oswald definitely heard it, which made his cheeks flare partly from embarrassment but mostly trying not to sock this smooth talking shuck in the face. The guy just lifted the sides of his lips like it was a victory.  
“Doing the things that I have, you have to have a certain determination” Oswald countered which made Verona adopt a pleased grin. “I wouldn’t doubt it” he gave Oswald another look over but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat that belonged to Ed.  
Verona stepped back a touch form leaning so far into Oswald’s space but was still very close in his vicinity. Why was Oswald letting this guy near him?  
“ I just got back from a business trip to find out that Gotham had appointed a new mayor. I missed all the excitement of your election, I would love if you could catch me up to speed” he said, dark eyes still only for Oswald. “Another time perhaps. You’re never off the clock when you’re the Mayor of the city, right Oswald” Ed voiced and turned to receive his friends approval.   
“Except for tonight” Oswald add almost matter-of-factly. Ed blinked twice “I beg your pardon?”  
“Tonight’s about enjoying the evening as you said, and I plan to” Oswald explained. Verona displayed an amused grin “I second that sentiment”  
Right then the small orchestra to the side of the immense, open spaced room began to construct a new tune from their instruments. People had danced casually the whole night but not Edward or Oswald had partaken in the activity and Verona knew this.  
“Would you do me the honor of a dance or are you spoken for?” Milo gave Ed a barely there sideways look which Ed would have answered to if Oswald had not spoken first “Of course not. Ed would you mind keeping this for me for just one dance?” he didn’t wait for his answer as Oswald handed his cane to Edward, but Ed nodded in return.   
“Ill leave this with you too. Need both of my hands, am I right?” Verona winked and just like that the two of them were whisked off to the dance floor while Ed was left griping Oswald’s cane and the cocky bastards partly finished martini glass. 

~~~~~~

Oswald might actually be regretting his actions as he was led by Milo Verona’s hand on the curve of his back “I should warn you that I wont be much of a dance partner” Oswald admitted while slightly gesturing to his leg.   
As they came to a stop and faced each other Oswald only saw that Verona had a reassuring smile and his dark eyes turned warm “Don’t worry, we could take it slow if you like” he murmured while taking position, standing extremely close.   
Oswald really couldn’t help but scoff at that. “I like being lead, or would you prefer me to” he asked with the same suggestive tone in his voice ‘this guys worse then Ed with all this wordplay’ Oswald internally groaned and answered “Ill do my best to follow your lead…Milo”.   
At that, Verona stunned Oswald by pressing there bodies close together resulting in a gasp let out by the slightly shorter man as Verona slide his arm and hands in position, looking quiet pleased with Oswald’s choice.   
Milo’s arm rapped around Oswald’s waist and the hand settled in the middle of his back felt like a viper and his other hand holding Oswald’s own, a vice as Verona lead them to simple but otherwise graceful steps.   
“Your friend should learn to loosen up a little, pretty nippy isn’t he” most of his supposed questions sounded like statements or at least rhetorical. ‘He could really choice his words’ Oswald gave a lopsided grin   
“He’s just cautious, and also a big planer” he admitted. Being so close to Verona now he could hint at his enticing cologne and catch the deep brown of his eyes “The quy should learn how to be more spontaneous, you don’t seem to have any trouble” the romancer quirked a playful brow.   
“I never do” as much as Oswald didn’t want to admit it, he was actually liking there back and forth and gave a genuine smile because of it. As a response Verona produced a grin of his own back.

~~~~~~

‘What in the world are they smiling about’   
Ed felt like he was left off to the sidelines and why was he still holding that cocky bastards drink? He set it down maybe a bit too roughly on the nearest surface. He focused his sight on the dancing pair again and how Oswald was being led. Why was he acting so docile?   
Ed growled in frustration. To many questions not enough answers and he always knew the answers and if he didn’t he would make well on finding them out. He peered down at his watch yet again and found that he should be leaving soon to be with Isabella but he couldn’t leave now! There was answers Oswald had to give him and when it came to these sorts of things he had no patience for them.   
He set Oswald cane aside and strode to the passing pair, ceasing their gliding movements  
“May I cut in?” he interjected, standing strait and poised. He was taller than Verona and never was one to do so but now used his height to his advantage, trying to look menacing yet also polite as ever.  
“Certainly, I wouldn’t mind cutting a caper with a tall glass of water like yourself Mr….” Verona trailed off as if he forgot something. Ed was almost blasphemous in his inner rage. Not only did this moron think that Edward wanted a dance with him but he also hadn’t cared at all to even know his name. and the cherry on top might be that he tilted his pampered head to chuckled to Oswald as if he had made a joke, a fool of Ed no less.   
“I think its very obvious that I’m here for the Mayor Mr. Verona” he got through but with clenched teeth. He also took the liberty of guiding Oswald away from the man “And its Edward Nygma to you, I do hope you own enough brain cells to at least remember a name” he added in a tone of false civility.  
Milo Verona didn’t respond and only gave a faint nod as he retreated with an undented confidence but in the depth of his eyes was a bonfire that was stoked.  
“You weren’t as discreet as you usually are when insulting someone” Oswald’s tone was of chastisement but the blue in his eyes held mirth. He took position and moved startling Oswald in the process, they would have looked suspicious whispering in the middle of the dance floor.   
“That good for nothing had it coming. Oswald, what his your scheme with him. Why are you wasting your time on that air for brains.” He was robotic but his undertone held a rough edge.   
“You think I’m wasting my time Edward?” his friend in his arms asked with no emotion and Ed new that that something even worse could result when Oswald took that tone.  
Ed pleaded heartfeltly “No, Oswald, no-it just- you’re not telling me something. Why does he have your attention Oswald?”  
Oswald felt like he won a mini victory and he smiled inwardly but left his face blank and professional yet eyes piercing as always   
“He’s charming but he also has a cunning to him, I think he’s very promising.”  
“As an asset?”  
“Something around those lines.” Ed didn’t like the phrasing of Oswald’s words as his friends gaze shifted to the bachelor’s at the outskirts of the dance floor. Ed was very tempted to manually set Oswald’s eyes to connect with his again but his hand still tightly griped Oswald’s waist.  
“His family owns a Hotel chain, real-estate and the such. I can’t find how you could have any use for that” Ed slipped up by sounded petulant. He didn’t want to doubt or question Oswald’s actions; there just must be a bigger picture.   
“What if I’m finding that I enjoy his company?”  
Ed almost replied ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ before he held himself back. So Oswald continued  
“Maybe I want an encounter, Edward. Its harmless and without intent.” He lifted the sides of his lips that finally reached his eyes as he looked at Ed. “We’re both strategists Ed, but I know even you pursue things just for curiosities sake. I’m curious about him.” Oswald concluded, sounding final.  
‘That’s what I’m trying to figure out! Why?!’ All Ed could think of was that Oswald had always surrounded himself with powerful, calculating, deviously artful minds of leaders and criminals alike yet he thinks this man can hold a candle to them or to Oswald himself. That he is even worthy to be in his presence, worth Oswald Cobblepot’s time.  
“Its getting late, Edward”  
Ed blinked from is thought haze “Pardon?” I then noticed that they had stopped dancing, unknowing when the song had ended “Your date. You don’t want to be late do you?” Oswald added looking just a little fretful and concerned for Ed’s plans being disrupted. Ed checked his watch in a flurry, he was five minutes behind schedule and detested tardiness.  
“Your absolutely right, thank you Oswald!” getting so caught up in his anxiousness he made to leave but doubled back placing both of his hands on Oswald’s shoulders “We’ll talk tomorrow wont we?” he asked optimistically with an apology in his eyes for Oswald.  
“Of course, Ed” he beamed at his friend, squeezing one of Ed’s hand back on his shoulder. “Have a nice time Ed” the both relinquished their hold on each other but Ed as a parting whispered closely “I hope the rest of your night is just as enjoyable Oswald”   
Oswald could only supply a quick nod, before he knew it he was watching Eds fine figure cutting though the room gracefully to the exit and he felt like Ed had taken a part of him with. As much as he regretted to admit to himself, it felt like a fairly sizable, large chunk.

~~~~~~

As Ed hastened to the front entrance in a controlled fashion he followed his urge to take a backwards glimpse at Oswald and his lungs constructed with contained furry. Verona had already slithered and stuck tight to Oswald’s side, handing over his cane and grabbing his attention with smooth movements and faint murmuring. Before Ed turned for good Verona’s heavily lidded stare slide to Ed’s departure and then he snaked a finely formed arm around Oswald’s waist with no protests from the other man. Ed wondered why he felt like he was burning up with something akin to hot white anger as he stormed down the stone walk back to the awaiting limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now Ed is feeling the first lick of the jealously thats flooding him but hes so bad with feelings that he just really thinks he hate Veronas gutsXD so well see what happens


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, this ones a little more hot at the end....and it might be just the tip of the iceburg;)

It was a lovely night. Yet with the company of his ever blooming love, with her ever present smile and her undivided attention, Ed’s mind was still oddly but only slightly absent. Its was enough of a nagging feeling though for his girlfriend to worry about his vague inattention to their evening. The new exhibits that she thought would excite her love to no end only seemed to peak his interests.

Ed would never say what was on his mind for when he was with Isabella he only wanted to live in the blissful cloud of heaven she had around her, but sometimes the sun would break through the clouds like an unstoppable force.

Of course he escorted her home at the end of their date, she asked to come in and usually he would agree with gusto but tonight was off. He thought for a second that a night with the love of his life would be the best thing to put him at ease but the prodding in the back of his brain fought against it.

   He made the excuse of it being an early day for him tomorrow at work. Isabella understood -for she always did – but only after a slow, engulfing kiss did she relinquish her hold on him.

As Edward stepped into the limo for the drive home his thoughts were filled with how lucky he felt with having a second chance at love. Sure Isabella did look like Kristen, and it was a little weird at times, but Ed thought there must have been a reason the universe would put him in this predicament. Isabella was perfect, his dream girl, maybe even better the Kristen was…

_Oh yeah, Kristen 2.0! Now with the ability to actually be in love with you! Did you really have to upgrade your girlfriend Eddy? You could do so much better…_

No. He’s going to pretend he didn’t hear that. And after a minute he’s actually convinced he hadn’t. That voice hasn’t said anything in what seems like forever and he was hoping he was rid of it, why would it start up now?

A threat maybe arisen? But what would that be?

Then his mind yet again traces back to the beginning of the evening. Is that Verona the cause of this? It must be. Of course not everything sets Ed off or he would be hearing that voice all the time so it must be something specific that his triggering his alarms, unearthing his self named “Better Half”. He thought he had finally grown into his true better self under Oswald’s guidance and friendship and not needing the voice, casting it away, but now its come back for a reason. He needs to get to the bottom of it, starting with one Milo Verona.

 

~~~~~

 

It was a lovely night. It really, truly was much to Oswald’s surprize. He’d though he would be out of company for the rest of the evening but as soon as Ed left Milo had replaced him at his side.

“This yours?” he asked with a quizzically infectious grin as he handed Oswald his cane. He couldn’t help but smile back good naturedly “So it is, thank you”

“Your always welcome Mister Mayor” if a wink was audible it would be in that sentence. “You know when you role your eyes like that my heart does the weirdest things”. Well I guess Oswald’s attempt at restraining his emotions on his face had worn off not to mention Milos comment was bound to show something on his face. Also not to mention the mans arm curling around Oswald’s waist once again casually. “And the way you flutter those lashes in bewilderment or frustration, damn you’re a menace to my disposition” he rumbled close to him and Oswald could almost feel the vibrations.

_‘Calm the hell down! He’s playing a game. Everyone does in Gotham’_

But he still flushed at the intimacy of it all. Sure some fools have tried to woo him covering ulterior motives but he’d hadn’t had someone this determined, and frankly this convincing.

“You seem like you’ve been watching closely than…” Oswald swallowed in a monotone.

“Oh yes….”a split second was spared to stare at Oswald’s pouting lips “I have”

Okay, Oswald was an individual that could withstand almost anything, fight through any odds, brake through any barriers. But this?! This was something he was thoroughly unprepared and frankly inexperienced with. Oswald was out of his depth.

Then a bell rang which was reverberated throughout the structure followed by an announcement of ‘The commencement of the performance on the great lawn next to the pavilion would be in five minutes and the guests were asked to take their seats’

Verona connected his eyes once again with Oswald’s “Since your out of a date, mind if I be your arm candy for the rest of the night?” he rose an eyebrow matching a sly corner of his mouth, presenting his arm as the rest of the guests made their way past them.

Oswald wasn’t some halfwit that would fall for all this but boy, he was gluttonous with this kind of attention. If only one Chief of Staff could give him these affections. Taking the gentlemen’s arm he agreed to himself to savour this kind of admiration and pretended for tonight that it was Ed that was bestowing it and also to discover this Casanova’s angle. Oswalds’ played the fool before but this seemed more of an amusing situation.

As they took their seats next to each other Oswald leaned into Verona in a whisper close to his ear

“You are utterly incorrigible but don’t think for a second that you’ll win me over”

Verona only shifted closer to him, murmuring back with lips brushing the skin near Oswald’s ear. A smirk in the otherwise coquettish words

“ _I bet you say that to all the boys_ ”

 

~~~~~

 

Ed woke with a start as the chiming of the great grandfather clock in the wall was heard from his spot at the desk, in the study. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep and he wiped the drool he had at the corner of his mouth. Dawn was awakening as well through the high windows, while Ed’s mind tried to put together the events of the night before.

After he had left Isabella’s he had went to town hall to retrieve any records pertaining to Mr. Milo Verona and his family. Of course the nights watch let him in by the pretense that he was acquiring information on short notice for official business, yet there where only a couple documents and a handful of folders that was provided. But Ed didn’t stop there. He made sure he could get his hands on every business transition and every correspondence possible, and that included the newspapers and tabloids. To be sure they spout half truth or even outright lies to make up a good enough story and even Ed knew that lies eventually led to truths one way or the other, it only depends on how you spun it.

He had gathered everything and packed it to the manor to evaluate, confident that he had all the written facts and fictions of his investigation.

Before settling in for a hard-core dive into an information overload, Ed first checked to see the whereabouts of his friend. It was late but Ed thinking that Oswald wouldn’t be coming home tonight left a bitter taste with Edward but thankfully as he checked into his dark room, the small sleeping from of Oswald was safely tucked into the thick sheets and Ed let out a relived sigh that he didn’t let his mind have a second to explain his worries. Off to work.

He last remembered practically getting though all of the families business affairs involving the estates and businesses they owned, must have drifted off around then. He looked down onto the desk at his scattered paper mess. He lifted a stack in particular that he had remembered, about the family owned restaurant. He remembered something of interest but it would have to wait for Oswald would already be having breakfast and it would be off to their official city/Underworld business.

Before going done he grabbed all the askew papers, folders, etc. and hide them in the room that Oswald had provided for him once he moved in which was now designated as HIS room.

 

~~

 

They partook in pleasant chatter as always at the breakfast table but at Oswald’s mention of the rest of Ed’s night, Oswald was a little unnerved for Ed did not wax on with his evening with his so called girlfriend but answered with a curt “It was good” as he gave him an open mouth grin. Oswald also noticed the slight drained look around Ed’s eyes. Could he not sleep? What had Ed done last night?

Before he could contrive other questions Ed asked the same of him which made him switch directions in his thoughts and made him literally wiggle in his set with mirth at his plans

“Oh it was lovely! The play was better than I’d thought it would be.”

His enjoyment had placed a genuine smile on Ed’s lips “You remind me of Oberon” he said taking a bite of some eggs. “Oh?” was Oswald’s first reply but he neither felt it true nor false. Yes he was a ruler and a conniver of tricks but Oswald felt more for Helena’s predicament in the story.

“Well I wouldn’t have been fond of it if it weren’t for Milo. He got me though most of it” he chuckled. He saw that Ed’s smile had fallen to a frown but continued like he hadn’t the faintest clue

“Do you know he was a stage performer?! He did mostly Shakespeare and he was a great help filling me in during the performance!” he expressed, remembering Verona whispering in his ear all night long, providing his arm with gentle caresses and at the end of the night sharing a limo ride home.

“That’s very kind of Mr. Verona” was the monotone reply of Ed but at the corner of his eye Oswald seen that Ed was now stabbing his eggs. “Yes, wasn’t it!” he concluded in a chipper tone.

He didn’t quiet know what this would led to, for by now Oswald knew that Edward drank in attention no matter where it came from, when it was focused on him. He might not have the mans love at the end of this but he might have his unyielding devotion that he did have before the nonsense with his girlfriends doppelganger. Yet Oswald was quiet liking what the results were leading to presently.

 

~~~~~

 

Ed knocked twice on the door as he came in, already in the habit of being welcomed into the mayor’s office anyway. “Since today doesn’t seem like much of a workload, what do you say we head out for lunch?” Ed said with a genial tone, leaning on the doorframe but spotted Oswald already shrugging on his elegant overcoat. His eyes shifted to Ed’s “Oh, Ed! I’m sorry but I’m off to have lunch with Milo” he furrowed his brows in sympathy but perked up a little “Why don’t you have lunch with Isabelle?! You do on most days anyway” he suggested as he walked past Ed out the door without another word. Ed was speechless, so much so that he hadn’t corrected Oswald or commented on his lunch date.

Right about now he just felt like eating lunch alone. And that’s what he did.

 

*****

 

_They walked up the few steps it took to the font door of the Van Dahl Manor. Oswald was slightly fidgeting. This was the sort of trope they used in romantic movies and novels, walking their “date” to the door._

_He turned to Verona to once again say how it was unnecessary but was silenced by Verona as a finger was held to his lips, the other man shushing him softly “don’t speak” Oswald wanted to burst out loud in laughter at the absurdity of it and at the same time spit fire at the man for telling him to be quiet. He was quite caught off guard however by the dashing man taking him into his arms in an amorous embrace. The man quite frankly was getting “all up in his business” as Verona brushed his flawless nose against Oswald’s cheek in an absorbing way, both of their breaths taking on breathless qualities._

_“Would you tell your boyfriend if I kissed you right here on your front step?” Verona’s illustrious tone he took was obviously mastered to perfection that Oswald could barely grasp what he asked of him._

_“Boyfriend? What are you talking about” he replied in quick bursts_

_Verona chuckled low and Oswald could feel it through his on chest as he was still held close, the laugh maybe a product of the other man thinking of how easy he can make his intended forget any other lover._

_“Your lovely bean-pole of a man, a set of legs that go on for miles….ringing any bells baby?” the last of it was let out with a sigh that went straight for Oswald’s knees. His mind was swimming; he had never had anyone make him feel like this. This felt beyond seduction, and it only felt like the beginning._

_He had gotten a grip on himself as Ed flew to his mind as he made room enough for him to see Verona’s face_

_“Ed’s not my….. he’s my best friend and..” he wanted to say partner but wasn’t sure what that implied for sure._

_“But you want more, don’t you? You want him to love you as much as you love him…” Verona’s liquid ink-like eyes felt like they were flooding into Oswald._

_“How did you-“ “Believe me darlin’, half the city knows something about it. You know how the gossip columns are, you’re either seeing each other in secret or both mutually pining. But I think I see it now” his voice almost took on a echoing quality “You should know that this city is full of heartsick fools who’d stand in line to share as much as a glance with you”_

_Oswald scoffed but it was weak “Really? Well I’ve never seen any line of the like-“ “Because I’m the first one-“ a rumbling was added on to Verona’s tone as a flexed hand started snaking up the back inside of Oswald’s thigh “and I did more than push to get to the very front.”_

_Oswald felt like he had no air left to breath and his heartbeat was going out of control but he stilled in a realization “Then does that make you one of the fools?” he didn’t smile but it was in his voice. For what seems like the first time Verona blinked, then a slow grin crawled to his lips and sat in his eyes, right next to lust “Vixen. Sublime, divine creature…” it was more or less a moan, and Oswald felt like poison hit his stomach. He had to get out of this spiral!_

_Before he could start shifting free, Verona- if possible- brought them to interlock even tighter_

_“Have lunch with me tomorrow” again, another statement more than a question._

_“When and where?” Obviously he was going to comply._

_“The Desdemona. Eleven-thirty.” His swift answer. Oswald halted, had he had everything planed from the beginning?_

_“I’ll be there”_

_Verona let out a breath that might have been sweet relief but Oswald wasn’t sure if it was only a facade of one. He loosened his grip but before fully letting go Verona present a decadent, full kiss to joint where his jaw bone connected with his neck and at this point Oswald didn’t think he have enough energy to gasp but what came next he definitely did as the man gave a soft growl “You looked shamelessly exquisite tonight…”_

_Verona’s hand traveled up in an expeditious fashion to briskly squeezed Oswald’s supple toosh “All of you….” before letting loose entirely trotting down the steps as he looked back at Oswald with a look of superb torture on his face._

_He stood there, completely still until Milo Verona was out of sight. Also until the limo left. And some time more, he didn’t know how long he was out there before in a flurry, hurried though the door, slamming it behind him as he leaned against it._

_He felt like he was sweating though his fine attire.He was breathing like he was exhausted. From what, Oswald had no idea. All he could think of was_

_‘What the hell was that?!’ ‘Did that really just happen?!’_

_and other questions similar. In a haze, he limped upstairs and in a blur, got ready for bed._

_He didn’t expect to sleep and he did not know what he would think about._

_Milo Verona most likely._

_  
_

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald hadn’t known what to expect as his driver pulled put to the joint. It was high end, to be sure. It took up a good chunk of the block and Oswald could glimpse though the high glass windows the gaudy chandeliers and almost hear the swell of people inside laugh in a way that sounded happy but was actually hollow of any feeling. Yup, this is the place.

He made his way to the front door and through the posh walk in area. Oswald hadn’t eaten here, with all the restaurants in Gotham for him to dine at but there might have been an unknown reason he hadn’t. Oswald knew he was a decadent man and enjoyed all things first-class but at the very start he came form nothing and knew when an atmosphere was truly cold.

This place was devoid of any warmth whatsoever; the people that he could see dinning in here didn’t seem like people at all. Maybe that’s why it was hard to get a reservation, for a change to not be human if only just for a meal. “Mayor Cobblepot! We’ve been expecting you.” A Hostess at a check in podium greeted. She was beautiful in the way society wants it and in the end completely forgettable because of it. A male employee quietly asked to take his overcoat, and was gone before Oswald could see him.

“This way please, to your table” the bland beauty outstretched an arm before taking the lead to guide him. Oswald felt he was being led into a spider’s den, the place made him shiver all over but he followed anyway. His limp was noticeable today unlike the day before. He might have pushed his luck yesterday and it always comes back, making him pay.

The room was full of conversations that consisted of things that really didn’t matter that made a dissociating static noise. And what was worse was that everything was a smooth surface. Floors spotless marble, was that wall made out of glass? This meant phenomenal acoustics.

He snapped out of his unsettling feelings about the place by a voice that he didn’t expect to sound so unnatural “Oswald, I’m glad you came” The debonair Verona tilted his head in a slight bow then he got up from the table. He should have expected it when the man grasped his hand, but it was not to kiss it but to hold only for a moment in a tender touch before letting Oswald sit down. The gesture didn’t comfort him in any way but made him vibrate with something, he really didn’t know what.

He straitened his spin and smiled a smile that he knew looked genuine “Well, I couldn’t have said anything but yes”

“I would apologies for my assertiveness but my mother always said to never apologize if it gets you what you want” he looked across the table though long blond lashes, veiling the intent in his murky eyes.

“She sounds like an astute women” Oswald replied, witnessing the glassy eyed waiter put down their menus.

“She was” it was almost toneless, Verona’s voice was a wonder to Oswald in an anomalous way.

“She parted form an accident when I was young” he continued “And in memory of her my father named this place after her” he looked up but still sounded like he was reciting facts, a script even, which made no sense seeing actors had to make scripts appear as their own words.

“That sounds almost romantic” Oswald commented but Milo lips only witched in the corner in lieu of a grin

“In a way, I suppose” a wine that must have been previously selected was served to them in slim stemmed glasses “But its suspected that its haunted by her” he said, showing a true grin as he took a sip off wine as Oswald held back the urge to spit his out “You mean…she..” Oswald indicated to the restaurant but Verona only laughed, but it was the empty sound of the others “Unfortunately, yes. Its said that a place is haunted were the person is most remembered” he shrugged and took another sip, seeming unbothered by the conversation “My mother was also an immigrant, came here from Sweden” he gave a knowing grin and Oswald connected two dotes “And you knew mine was as well I’d guess” his grin a fair one but his eyes tried to take in as much of Verona’s expressions as possible.

“I might have not said but I have been doing my homework on you” the mans eyes flew up to grasp his almost daring him to go on.

It wasn’t in a threat though, which puzzled Oswald to no end but the whole exchange seemed like a form of flirtation. He wondered if the man ever stopped flirting.

Oswald cleared his throat “Hoping to find more coincidences between us?”

“Finding things in common is a fine start to any relationship” Milo stated like the answer was expected.

Oswald was still blown by the statement but played it off “I think a finer start would be to exchange trust”

Milo had the grin on his mouth that meant a cheeky reply was to be given but was interrupted by their meals arriving. Oswald felt out of it, not even remembering that he ordered. He didn’t know if it was this place but a vague numbing feeling in his joints appeared. His low blood circulation must be acting up but there was a bizarre feeling to his senses like a small needle was beginning to sow into him, the fabric of his being.

“Oswald?” slight concern and a hint of curiosity was in the voice that brought him back to the now.

“Oh..I-I apologize, I wasn’t anywhere for a second there” Oswald blinked rapidly to see that his plate was half finished, glass empty “It hardly ever happens to me, I’m mostly very present” he was sincerely apologetic for his behaviour he hoped it was a fluke and not something he had to check up for, like he had enough problems already.

“No worries, but it would pain me if I bored you” Verona didn’t suit self-cautiousness but was decent in feigning it.

“Let me make it up to you then. Lets say dinner tonight at mine?” Oswald wondered why he was so suddenly keen to please for after this short time with Milo he felt happy to. He had noticed it before but didn’t know if it was his imagination but Verona produced a thermal radiance around him.

Last night somewhat but now even more so. The glow was becoming of him as much as his gently waved hair and his mellow shaded but sleek wardrobe.

“I could never refuse such a delightful offer” a hint of a teasing frequency was added to low undertones.

The spider was pleased.

 

~~~~~

 

Edward was downtrodden as ever. After maybe the most disappointing lunch, completely without the banter of his best friend, he doubted that anything good could come of Oswald’s new involvement with Verona. Yes he could have had lunch with his charming girlfriend but he had noticed recently that every time he had mentioned Oswald, her tone became faintly more clipped and she would try to change the subject as soon s possible. He didn’t know why his friendship with Oswald offended her. But when he’d asked once, she gave him her glorious smile and said that his friends were her friends. So it was fine. Wasn’t it?

Anyway, he thought it best that he didn’t bother her with his ventures in this. At least until he solved his latest riddle. Come to think of it, what was the riddle anyway? Was there more than one?

_You bet your brain there is…_

Ed shook his head, the voice was quiet but still intrusive. Nevertheless, he’d find the answers soon.

He stormed back to his office and showered through the information he brought with him from the mansion. Oswald maybe had assumed that they were other official documents that were part of his Chief of Staff duties for he didn’t bat an eye on the morning trip over.

Oswald was still on his “lunch date” with Verona and even thinking about it made his stomach flip because honestly it felt like this bougie, foppish flirt was a replacement, being interviewed to be at Oswald’s side. No that was unfair to his friend, he had been told many times his value and how he was irreplaceable to him. Which means that this is on Verona’s arrangement, he initiated everything, probably even asked Oswald to lunch. Oswald must have his eye out for him, he must be playing the game! That put him a little at ease but was caught with a piece of the puzzle in his hands.

“Desdemona Verona, Famous Heirs, Dies in Horrible Accident”

That was the only intriguing thing about the family restaurant that was previously a nightclub. Ed read on, highlighting important facts:

  * Was fatally injured by a broken neck by falling down to the very bottom the grand staircase
  * Her two children, Milo and Olivia Verona the only witnesses
  * Children were there to attend the Anniversary of their parents wedding
  * Children claimed she “tripped on her long, silk gown”
  * Both so young, ages 6-8, were utterly distraught and treated for shock
  * Father inconsolable



Something was here. He checked though every newspaper mentioning this event and they all said the same. He knew that wasn’t all. The Police apparently at the time took the grieving children’s events as true. But Ed knew that even children were good liars, arguably the best. Back then Gotham could be so blind.

He might have to have a little chat with Milo’s sister, Olivia Verona.

 

~~~~~

 

Oswald was gone for an hour and a half before Ed could hear Oswald’s noticeable steps and cane clacking up the stone stairs. He cleared his space and focused on a new hospital faction that wasn’t to break ground until months in advance, he seemed to always be ahead in his work that Oswald always fawned over. He would have smiled if he hadn’t noticed that Oswald had skipped his office. He expected him to check in, it was for some reason out of character.

This time not bothering to knock, Ed merged into Oswald’s office.

“You were gone for a while”

He tried to make it sound teasing but ended up sounding sardonic. At Oswald’s spaced out expression, hanging up his jacket, he seemed not to notice. Only that Ed had entered.

“Oh, hello Ed” it was ever so friendly but it lacked its usual enthusiasm. He sat at his desk and proceeded to look over document he must have been reading over before he left.

“Your noon appointment was fairly long” Ed tried again to prompt him.

“Hm? Ah, with Milo? Yes well time flies when you’re having fun.” Oswald tilted his head and curved his mouth enduringly and Ed wished it wasn’t directed to the ‘man in question’.

“So what did you discuss? Is he an ally or an adversary we are keeping close to us?” he moved closer so he stood next to Oswald at his desk.

Oswald looked down and grinned in a way that was very becoming and noticed a blush rising on the apples of his cheeks “Yes, an ally of sorts. He seems very cooperative to help me in any endeavours he would be of use to”

Ed was as stiff as a board and behind his back his fists were clenched. He didn’t know what answer he would have liked better but that still didn’t change his dislike of this one.

“Sounds overly presumptuous” Ed grumbled to himself but Oswald heard him anyhow.

“I invited him for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind if it’s just for two”

Ed’s shoulders slumped and his face gone slack “You’re having dinner together?”

Oswald chuckled lightly looking up at him now “Yes, as I just said. I thought it no big deal since you most likely would spend the evening with Annabelle”

Any other day he would gladly let Oswald get on with his dinner but his view had shifted somehow. It felt like someone was letting him peak through a curtain that would reveal more than he thought he’d ever known.

He wanted to protest. Lividly. To demand he never interacted with that man again. To run off, find him and slit his throat so he wouldn’t even have a chance to make it to dinner.

But he didn’t do any of those things at all. Without any influx of emotion he agreed to Oswald’s statement and excused himself to the washroom, turned on his heel out the door past his office, down the steps, through a hallway and hurled himself into the restroom that was blessedly empty. Then he broke down.

“Why can’t I let this happen? Why do I care? Are they romantically involved? Wait-why do I care about that?! It makes sense since he was flirting and…was Oswald flirting back?! AAAGGHHH THAT MAN IS A SNAKE!!! A COMPLETE LIBIDINOUS PRICK!!! What does he see in him?! What does that vain preening rat want with Oswald!?-“

_Looks to me like he wants the same as we do_

He skidded to a stop, ending his pacing as the voice echoed loudly off the linoleum walls and floors.

_We’re not going to let that happen. And we’re gonna get to the bottom of this or I’ll maybe just come out and do it-_

“NO! I can do this by myself, without your help! He is MY best friend!

_Who says we can’t SHARE EDDY! Who says we both can’t care for the man who you would be nothing without?! You can’t even proses your emotions properly, how are you suppose to clean up this mess you’ve made when you don’t even know what this is all about-_

“Shut up! I’ll find the answer! I’ll find all the answers and without the likes of you!”

_You already know the most important one you dense idio-_

“GET OUT NOW! LEAVE ME NOW!!”

He heard a swinging door and turned, spotting a flustered young intern waiting next to the door.

“What are you looking at?” Ed growled staring right back at them.

The individual spluttered “I-I just needed to go-um.. you know what I’ll use the one in the east end instead-“

“Ya, that’s what I thought” his voice was gravel and the intern flung themselves through the door to avoid Ed further.

He worked up a sweat as he waited there. No answer. He had the feeling that his other half would come back if he slipped up again.

Taking a breath, straitening his tie and hair without the mirrors aid he strode out of the bathroom. He was getting too tied up this web.

 *

Oswald kept tabs on absolutely everything. Especially the Interns gossip circles, and it travel like wildfire in a dry field. Oswald folded his hands and dawned a Cheshire cat grin. Oh he couldn’t take having his Ed upset but this was the sweetest torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya I know i'm one of those writers who dosen't schedule their updates and is all "organized" but all of your support and comments give me so much motivation to write more and more so thank you all, its all because of you good hearts<3


	5. Chapter 5

Ed was siting in the drawing room, ears ringing from focus and agitation. The sun was just setting in a blazing intensity and he didn’t want to think of it as romantic as the pink light was a guest of the evening in the rooms of the manor.

Ed heard the engine of an automobile come and go as he jumped out of his seat to anything but greet Oswald’s dinner guest before he got the chance to ring the doorbell, notifying his arrival. He caught Verona fixing a none existent stray strand of his hair but there was no recovery needed as Verona smiled with teeth that could have been fake or natural.

“Aye! Didn’t know you where the doormen too” Verona tugged the cuff of his striking silvery suit, lacking a tie. He glanced behind Ed “You gonna let me in or is there a secret password?” he kidded but Ed’s lips quirked up and provided a riddle:

“I am born in captivity

I need to breathe but am not alive

I can be young or old but cannot die **.**

What am I”

Obviously, he was ready to answer for Verona as he most likely stumbled, got stumped or just simply ignored the riddle but Ed was stumped himself as Verona replied like it was nothing “Wine isn’t really a hard password, should of come up with a complicated phrase” and walked past him through the door into the foyer. Ed set his fumbling thoughts for later, maybe Verona was just lucky this time.

“Usually when someone is invited to a dinner its customary to bring a gift as a thank you, preferably wine” Ed explained the answer closing the door, turning to the despicable, groomed man.

Milo tutted and gave a defeated look to his eyes “Shame, I only brought these lousy flowers” he revealed a hidden grand bouquet of crimson roses to his front and peered at them, all this with insouciance.

“Roses for a business dinner?” Ed’s vocal cords felt tight, everything felt tight.

“Oh I was under the impression this was a date! You must be the one mistaken, Edmund”

Ed felt himself begin to bare his teeth in an insult but caught Verona’s rascally grin “Tell me, where are you off to as Oswald and I dine” there was barley any curiously to the question that Ed was debating wasting his breath.

“I’m having dinner with my girlfriend” he striated his shoulders.

Verona snickered, knowingly “Girlfriend huh? Very interesting”

“Is that supposed to be funny to you?” Now Ed was past aggravated.

Verona rocked back and forth on his feet in mock innocence “Hm, not really. Just thinking that whoever would be so unfortunate to end up with you would be totally clueless, that’s all” He ended with a cheeky smile that reached his eyes with mirth.

“If I’d known any better, I’d say you were asking for that smirk to be ripped from you face _.”_ Edward snarled, in one step coming right into Verona’s space, the other man only looked amused

“Such a pretty threat, tell another?”

Ed was about to do more than that when a throat was cleared at the top of the stairs

“You two better not be conspiring in shenanigans that I’m not privy to..”

Oswald clutched the railing as he took his time in his decent as the last burning light of the sun shown through the stain glass behind, stifling like an inferno.

His hair was in a fresh take of his feathered, wispy, up-do with a hue of indigo seen through the beams of light. Most of the time he would try to cover up his many constellations of freckles but tonight they were unmistakable, lips full and coloured probably from nervous chewing, his eyelashes extravagant and dark but sharp like thin needles. Ed felt he was getting smothered by the sight of him as he glanced down to his neckline to find that no tie was involved but Oswald’s vinous, artistically collared, thinly fabriced, swallow-tailed jacket. A pair of heady, eggplant trousers that where lose and tight in- what Ed was having trouble admitting and getting though his head- all the very right ways. Down to the floor now from deft steps covered by shoes that looked like they were dipped in silken black ink. Chicness to the casual. If this was Oswald dressing down, Ed would expire there from the scorching sights.

“Foxyy…” Milo cooed to himself in a way that made Ed want to smack that ogling off his face and personally remove his eyeballs for good measure.

“Wouldn’t dream of it..” Ed swallowed instead, the only one responding to his friend.

_But there’s something else you’d want to dream about, wouldn’t you_

The voice sounded like it had sparked an idea but Ed had other things to focus on right now and with that fond grin Oswald bestowed upon him he wouldn’t want to focus on anything else.

“You look like my kinda heaven” Verona stepped forward with wide besotted eyes “I wonder how you are more resplendent every time I see you” his words caressed the air as he handed over the bouquet. Ed felt as if he had gotten punched in the throat when Oswald blushed furiously and let off an embarrassed, high pitched, but all so charming for it-

‘That couldn’t have been a giggle’ that laugh was too adorable to not be but Ed couldn’t help wanting to make Oswald produce that sound.

Still with a beaming smile on his face Oswald exhaled “I’ll put these in a vase and a proper place” and that gaze he gave to Verona seemed like thank you enough and a second punch was received by his gut at the look and the way Oswald had seemed to just notice he was still there “Oh, you off for tonight, Ed?” the question felt genuine but he still felt cast aside.

He managed to lift the corners of his mouth “Yes, was just about to go”

“Then have a good night for me than”

He would have responded with wishing him the same thing or even worse ‘ _anything for you’_ but he ended up nodding as Oswald slightly limped though the door leading to the other room.

Ed looked at his side to find he wasn’t the only one staring after the man

“Might wanna consider staying at your girls place for the night, if ya know what I mean”

Verona said while straitened the lapels of his suit.

“Excuse me?” Ed was surprised how offended he sounded

Verona rolled his eyes still not even glancing Ed’s way “You’re excused” and stated to follow Oswald’s trail. Ed was done being even remotely civil with this peacock. Before he closed the door Ed moved and held it so the old dark wood left a space between

“Im on to you Verona… ”

Before closing the door in his face Verona leaned in “Are you now?” it was so patronizing that it felt like a slap.

‘His schmoozing wont work on Oswald’ was the only thing Ed could tell himself that could let him get out the front door.

Ed slammed his car door with almost brutal force and rested his head on the steering wheel, muffled music from the record player could be heard from inside. Then sarcastic clapping was heard from the back seat

_Nice going in there. You know we could have knocked that guys lights out, would have deserved it too_

His other half said lowly like thunder and gravel.

“Oswald can handle him for now” he half-heartedly said.

_Oh sure! He can “handle” him. They were both eating out of each other’s hands! You saw the way he looked! The way they’ve been around each other! This is getting serious Eddie. Pretty soon we won’t be able to stop-_

“Stop what?!” Ed barked but wouldn’t dare turn or look in the above mirror.

“Just shut up about it. We got work to do tonight..” he said turning the roaring engine on and pulling out.

A visit to the sister, he had acquired her address. Ed smiled to himself. Then he might start dropping in on the very long line of lovers of Milo Verona.

 

~~~~~

 

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Peering at Ed’s surroundings, he wondered if he got the wrong address. He’d thought he’d find the well off sister in a penthouse or townhouse but no, he was deep in the Narrows knocking on the door of a clustered apartment complex, coated in layers of all types of grim.

He had known Oswald was brought up in the Narrows, as much as his mother wanted a good life for her son. Sadly, being a cook in a small restaurant only left them with so much.

He remembers Oswald telling him these things, one of their intertwined conversations. He hadn’t told Oswald that he had already known these things and many other things about him.

He had to stifle a chuckle at the early days of gathering as much information as he could on the newly immerged criminal. Almost developing a fascination, a fixation on the dire young man clad in black. The Umbrella Boy. The Penguin.

What snapped him back was the eerie screeching of the crooked door being opened, but no one was there on the other side when it completed its swing.

‘Did it open by itself. Obviously doors don’t open by themselves, there must have been a draft or the building shifting’

Cautiously, Ed stepped one foot inside, taking it slow as he tried to sense anything amiss and he did just as a gun was cocked to his temple “Must say, your pretty light on your feet”

“I’d say the same about you, but I heard you at the door” the voice sounded almost annoyed “How did you find me and who are you exactly?” It was measured without giving off any certain emotion. The silent body beside him shifted to stand in front of him, still holding the gun, he noticed it had a silencer before he looked up to the women’s face that was very much not like her brothers but the golden locks of hair where almost identical. Her articles of clothes were all shades of muted reds and crimsons.

Ed was not here to harm her so he took an easy tone “Well, I can say I’m impressed with how well you can keep yourself hidden Miss. Verona but with me trying to find you with having access to city records and the underworld network, it was a piece of cake. Mayor’s Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma”

“What does the Mayor want with me?” there was a slightly confused and sceptical look to her ice grey eyes.

“I’m presently looking into a matter which concerns the mayor’s….associate. Your brother.”

“Ah fuck me, this is about my brother?” she let her gun down and sighed in aggravation almost stomping into the other room, probably the living room and flopping on the nearest sofa “I’ve got nothing to do with him, that little shit can burn in a fire for all I care”

“Seems there no love lose between you” he sat on the edge of the other set across from her.

She tittered with negative humour “Ha, uh you guessed it” she pocketed her gun into a side holster like she was putting away a cell phone “So, what’s he done this time that our father couldn’t cover up?”

Edward wanted to smile widely but only let slip a closed grin. ‘Oh, the dirt I’m going to get on this guy’

“Does he usually get into sticky situations?” he questioned but her sharp eyes glanced to his case he brought. He tapped it twice, brightly “Ah! Do you mind if I record this, for documentive reasons only” he assured

“Only if you don’t bother coming back for another siting” she crossed her arms and shrugged “Well I’ll be gone if you did so I would think it wouldn’t matter anyway” this women was puzzling to Ed, but he had a job to accomplish first. Maybe he’ll run into Miss. Verona another time.

She sighed and looked sideways as Ed pressed the button on his recorder

“And to your question, yes, he does make trouble wherever he goes. I have an eye on him sometimes but only to make sure that his business doesn’t interfere with mine”

“And your father condones it”

“If you want to call it that. But all publicity is bad publicity.” Vague but Ed thought he got the meaning “Its what I got away from. Living as a shadow is bliss” she smirked to the side “But my little brother thrives on attention, any kind really”

“What kind of attentions does he seek out?”

“Last time I checked it was on the romantic side but he’s never NOT been on that path”

That made him tense slightly with anger. Did he think Oswald was just another fool for their emotions to be toyed with? He already had a list of Milo’s pervious encounters so he didn’t ask.

Getting a hold of Ed’s mood change as he clenched every muscle in his body, a spark lit in her eyes.

“An “associate” to the mayor, huh? Oh I should have guessed…”

She had a sharp mind but Ed could only think she was jumping to conclusions. Unfortunately she didn’t let up before he could decline her projections

“Oh I get it now. He stole your boyfriend from you” she made an injured noise but laughed anyhow “That’s fucking harsh, but I know now why you got it out for him. You do don’t you? Want to get revenge and get your guy back?”

He was going to say anything but, but a part of him (maybe his other self) told him to say yes. Possibly to gain as much sympathy from this women as possible. He wanted her help if he ever needed it.

“Desperately” he confided to her.

“So you want to blackmail him? Or spill all the beans to your intended so he dumps my brother and falls into your arms”

“Either or. The second option preferably” his heart skipped a beat just picturing that scenario and wondered briefly if he actually had that same fantasy recently.

She quirked her mouth in an amused expression and she shifted to hand her legs over the armchair

“So wdya wanna know, lover boy? You know he got expelled from college right? Tampering with equipment, being unauthorized to use any labs, testing drugs on people on campus without their knowledge…organizing humiliating and sometimes detrimental accidents, I could go on and on here”

“I think we got the gist” he patted the recorder “but what I want to now is about his younger years, what kind of mischief did he get up to?”

She scoffed “As much mischief an entitled, disturbed little boy got away with”

He raised an eyebrow “Disturbed how“

“A conniver and a relentless bully with the most convincing innocent act, he was fucking unstoppable. On some accounts he still is”

“Sounds like hell being related to that”

“Our dynamic was odd at best, I was supposedly his keeper but I learned to stay away from him as much as possible”

“What was the start of it all” he waited as she didn’t answer right away then she looked at him dead strait with her lips in a strait line “If I knew I couldn’t tell you” it was so definite and iced over that Ed wouldn’t dare to go forward. She must know that he knows by her reaction, eventually he’ll push the right buttons to make her tell him what happened but that time wasn’t now, which left him mildly disappointed. What he had on her though is that he knew how to find her again, and he knew that was something she didn't want any person to have, maybe even specific people. 

What perplexes him is why she hasn't shot him yet for knowing and coming here, but he thought he better leave before she came to that conclusion

“Well, I think that’ll do for now”

 

“Here’s my number to contact me if you see anything suspicious from him” then he added “Or if you would like to add anything further” she took the piece of paper he offered but only hummed in agreement. She had walked him to her door.

She gave a cordial smile but mumbled harshly “Now get the fuck outa here before a bullet suddenly appears in-between your eyes” before pushing him to the front steps and slamming the dark, slanted door with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello ello, so i think i've figured out how long this thing is gonna be. Probably around 10 chapter give or take, i've been busy moving and trying to find a new job, a lot of stress and anxiety and all those excuses but i'm really trying to improve on writing more often, sorry for the people who were tired of waiting:(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Who's Fic is it Anyway  
> Where the updates are random and  
> the scheduled doesn't matter  
> Im your host, the unreliable author!
> 
> but seriously, thank you all who have thus far survived my tourture 
> 
>  Also Olivia kinda reminds me of Gina from B-99
> 
> __________

Missed call from: Isabella

Missed call from: Isabella

Missed call from: Isabella

Missed call from: Isabella

Missed call from: Isabella

Missed call fro-

 

Ed gowned and with his eyes tightly closed, numbly fumbled for the thing making the noises. The ringing. The phone!

 

“Sup, nerd”

She was far too awake for Ed’s drowsy to handle.

“Is this who I think it is”

“Thought I’d help you as much as I could, since I can’t kill you or the Penguin will come after my ass and you have the resources to find me again anyway”

“Regardless, you’re pretty dicey in your actions”

“Its my best quality, I’m spontaneous enough that no one knows my next move, including myself”

Ed couldn’t help but be impressed with meeting almost a complete opposite of himself. Yet the way she conducted herself reminded him of Oswald’s mind, so unpredictable but in a way that you could never completely know what he was planning, thinking he’ll go one direction but really he goes another which is ten time more brilliant. And the way that he could make an intricate plan in a flash-

“Speaking of, I forgot to tell you that I’ve scoped out my brother meeting some people that I’m wary of. I’ve seen him be in the company of people that it’s easy to find out what their business is but these I have no clue about”

“How so? What information can you give me?”

“He’s usually in always the company of two women. Both with blonde hair, in a bee hive style but ones older and the other younger. I couldn’t find anything about them except their names and where they lived.”

“Go on”

“Kathryn Monroe. Obviously part of the aristocracy” there was a hint of malice to her tone “but I don’t know what her affairs are. As for the other lady, she has no background whatsoever. I can’t even find a last name! She works at a library which is owned by Monroe, way to get your foot in at a job, hey? I thought it might be her daughter but can’t be sure, I’ll send you a photo after this call.”

“Are you by any chance an assassin?”

“Sniper to be more paresis. You seem like you’re a wiz at figuring things out. How you think your doing presently?”

“Truthfully? Not as fast as I’d like, and I have a feeling that I’m going deeper than I though I would be”

Then his mind suddenly solved a riddle:

Olivia Verona

Sniper

Olie Ghost Scope, extremely reclusive but amazingly accurate, occasionally featured on the King of Gotham’s very own pay roll.

“Shit, I gotta go. My lasagna is burning!”

“Forgetful and a wild card. How very unreliable”

“Hey, my clients don’t think so! I do my job Nygman”

“Nygma”

“Oh right, my bad”

 

What was the deal with the Verona’s forgetting his name. It wasn’t like it was hard! And why is she making lasagna in the morning?

 

The start to the riddles for the day

 

Ed tossed his phone to the seat and let out a deep sigh, resting the back of his head. He rubbed his aching eyes with his fingers while wondering if his glasses where on the floor.

Last night was a bust. After Miss. Verona he had started on “The lovers List” he had started calling it. The occupants were vast and varied which surprised Edward yet he wasn’t surprised at all as the very last door slammed in his face. That’s right, every pervious fling of Verona’s wanted nothing to do with him regardless of how considerate Ed had tried to be. By the time his frustrations was getting to him and his other half was attempting to eat a hole through his head it was past time for knocking on peoples doors. The cruel trick the mind plays when it says, “Just rest your eyes”. Next thing he knew he was fast asleep.

And the list wasn’t even finished, the most recent ones yet to investigate but it didn’t limit the number. Ed scowled thinking ‘I hope he gets tested regularly, might as well find that out too’ but then he felt like the blood from his whole body had drained.

The night Milo and Oswald had spent together. How and when did it end.

That is the only thing racing though his mind as he tumbled into the front drivers seat and kicked his high tail into gear in the direction of the manor.

His vision was hazy from not wearing his glasses but there was an odd light tinge of lime at the far sides of his sight. He ignored it in his pursuit.

 

~~~~~

 

Oswald let out a gargantuan sigh as the heavy wood door closed behind him, Verona and Ed still bickered in the other room. Dear god, he giggled. He fucking giggled. Maybe he was spreading it a little thick with that one, but Eds face in the corner of his eye when he let it slip was an utter delight. What Oswald could tell by Ed’s behavior so far was that he was protective towards him and it made his heart sing with lightening vibrations. Yet he couldn’t discern if it was because Oswald was Ed’s best friend and looking out for him OR (what Oswald is truly hoping for) his new interests with Verona were making him envious. Dare he hope covetous. If it is even a possibility for Edward to be so with him.

He scoffed as he tossed the roses in the sink in the kitchen, debating on throwing them in the trash later or grinding them in the garbage disposable. Red Roses, cliché and typical but if Ed had given them to him he would have thought it be classically romantic.

That thought floated him to where Verona was now wondering around the parlor, peering at painted ancestors on the walls. Stopping at his father on the mantle.

“Dapper man, now I know where you get half of your dastardly good looks” Milo grinned his way. Oswald retorted “And where would the other half came from?”He raised an eyebrow, stopping at Milos side.

Verona’s eyes only shone brighter as he had no hesitation in skimming the back of his fingers slowly on Oswald’s left cheek

“Heaven I’d think”

Milo breathed it to himself almost like an observation. Quirking his lips slightly as Oswald was curbing his urge to vocalize ‘GAG’ in a sardonic tone but he managed a sigh of whimsy and it looked like that had done it for Verona.

“All my inhibitions are lost when I’m around you…”

its said like a confession from the flaxen haired man and on that note Oswald quickly cleared his throat and motioned to the dinning room.

“Our meal is awaiting us.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner went as Oswald thought it would. He already knew common knowledge of Verona: Part of one of the aristocratic families of Gotham, wealthy family. Father, a business tycoon, owns a hotel chain, real-estate and one of the most elegant restraints in town dedicated to his departed wife.

Also, he flipped though some media garbage of him that is just probably more recycled, slew writing. What maters is what he got from the horses mouth and he’s glad there seems to be a big one on this one.

“Yes we usually don’t know each others business, and I suspect he doesn’t really enjoy seeing me all too much since I ‘resemble my mother’. Still hard to not see me when I’m in so many magazines though.” Verona chuckled with charm.

Oswald gave a sympathetic look but asked, “Does he ever see your sister? Olivia is it?”

Milo seemed agitated then and for the first time his mouth formed a frown “I wouldn’t know. I hardly see her face myself” he took a sip of his drink and his grin resurfaced

“Being an only child must have been swell”

Oswald puffed out a laugh “Honestly I couldn’t say. As a child, other children didn’t like me very much so in turn I began not liking them first. But I had my mother and that was the only person I needed” Hm, he might have shared too much at the end but it seemed to sway Milo to his side metaphorically and literally, the other man moving to touch his hand

“Should we move to the parlour!?”

 

The fire in the hearth was the only source of light. As Oswald sat down on the settee he unfortunately let out a pained sigh as his leg cramped up. He hadn’t been using his can for the evening, he thought he could get away with it but it seems he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry, I had forgotten my cane upstairs and my leg is acting up” he informed as Milo noticed.

Unexpectedly Verona swooped down to crouch near Oswald’s crooked leg.

“May I?”

he asked softly with a look just as tender. It was a true tenderness, like Milo could actually be concerned. In any other case Oswald would snip “You may not!” but here with Milo's sincerity, he nodded in consent.

Milo, with the utmost care, folded Oswald’s trousers to above his knee and all Oswald could think of is just how intimate this felt. A certain kind of intimacy where he was showing his burden. His injury was not a weakness to him but he still knew that some would still not take him seriously because of it. A part of his body might be flawed but he knew how to improvise and compensate for it. But still… the only person he could share his fragile emotions with was his mother and now only Edward.

Milo’s inspection of his leg was clinical, neutral and intuitive. Oswald wondered if he was even remotely qualified to identify the problems in his limb. “You’re one tough bird..” Milo said under his breath and his voice held reverence which made Oswald’s insides twitch.

Milo looked up at him “I might have a remedy if you care to try it”

Oswald scoffed good naturedly “What? Are you a medicine man now?”

“For you? Most definitely”

Oswald was getting tired of the overt flirtatious lines Verona’s been feeding him and Milo could tell from Oswald’s set jaw and frown that he wanted transparency

He cleared his throat “I know of a herbal blend that alleviates chronic pains when steeped in hot water”

“Are you talking about a tea?” Oswald droned unimpressed.

Milo only lifted a corner of his lips but his eyes looking to Oswald were fond

“Yes, I’d make it for you now but maybe next time”

With a flash of energy he stood up from the floor and proceeded to the exit of the parlour

“In any case Ill do the honour of making us a regular brew of tea anyhow. Be back in two shacks of a lambs tail.”

He departed, the charm seeming to be put in place again.

Oswald felt like his feathers were ruffled by Verona. What with him making himself quite comfortable with his kitchen and more importantly Oswald himself. He was asking himself how far he was willing to go to figure out what Verona wanted from him when he could only manipulate him in so many ways. Milo was a person who did what he wanted, when he wanted with some calculation but mostly all confidence which was admirable but not very controllable.

_Affection can be controllable_

What he had witnessed so far was that Milo truly had some kind of affection towards him, he has been playing that angle but he’ll have to move into deeper territory at some point…

Oswald had grovelled, begged, lied, cheated, two-timed and backstabbed to get what he’d wanted but he had never thought he would have…..to woo

“I see you found a lovely place for my gift in the kitchen sink?”

Milo inquired with a quizzical grin setting a china set on the coffee table then placing himself almost intentionally close, making them touch on all points of the one side.

At the moment Oswald felt a little winded and sounded it 

“ My apologies, I plan to put them in my room upstairs so I-i might look upon them in the morning-”

Inspired by his revived strategies he added quickly in a softer tone

“and think of you..”

The indication that this struck Milo was with his dark eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly in awe before grasping Oswald’s hand. A devote press of lips was placed to it. After, Milo did not relinquish Oswald’s hand, holding with a soft firmness as he passed him his cup, Oswald could only manage to nod in thanks.

“How would you know anything about chronic pain”

He looked at his tea and didn’t catch himself that time. Oswald really did try his best to not sound snide but it slipped. His companion’s smile was endearing. He wondered if his attitude was engaging to Milo for he hadn’t had a bad reaction whenever his tongue would slip.  

Oswald took a sip from his cup to distract from his blush. Chamomile and honey.

“You could say I studied it somewhat in University”

“Did you major in anything?”

Oswald had indeed came across that Verona had went to university yet didn’t finish. He had only concluded that he must have dropped out, perusing other avenues. But it wasn’t like Oswald himself had a secondary education. Nothing in a classroom could teach him about the Underworld of Gotham.

“Double major in sciences. Chemistry and Biology”

Milo rolled his eyes, making what he said sound unimportant but Oswald couldn’t help but be intrigued. It was a very big difference from becoming a science major to then ending up a performer who did modelling on the side. This didn’t even sound like a real person yet that person was siting extremely close to him, rubbing circles into his hand.

“But I was mostly interested in sensory stimulant substances”

Milo seemed to be delicately playing with the cuff of Oswald’s sleeve. He wasn’t sure if he minded or not, unable to make up his mind.

The room was almost engulfing in its comfort and Oswald was dreamily content at the knowledge that he was therefore confortable with Milo by his side as well

“Like drugs?” Oswald wondered aloud.

Milo laughed mildly in the back of his throat “Of a kind I guess. But more of the ones that weren’t addicting or detrimental”

“Didn’t think there were any that weren’t”

“you might be surprised”

Almost like it was an innate thing, Milo cupped Oswald’s cheek, fingers stocking his skin. Oswald was too busy staring anywhere but at Milo who was no doubtedly trying to stare into Oswald’s inner being.

“some say that love is a drug. The worst kind yet unpreventable”

‘ _Im just drinking my drink. No worries’_

he thought, trying to distract with how he knew the conversation was shifting. Yet he was intensely disappointed that his tea was finished so no more ignoring the situation he’s put himself in.  

“Well, love is a strange thing”

And it was, thinking of Ed now.

“Yes, it’s a shambling thing…”

The pain in Milo’s voice, it brought enough surprise to Oswald that he met eyes with Verona, it was a mistake. The man not barley an inch from him, almost making him go cross-eyed.

And in an instant, as Oswald knew exactly Milo's intent, he turned to Milo his cheek before the man could get near his lips. His guest seemed only half fazed by the slight as he held his kiss to Oswald’s cheekbone.

“He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve your love”

He now had a better hold on Oswald, but with a more imploring grip if anything that he could easily get out of but Oswald stayed where he was. Not without opposing with finally unrestrained words.

“And your saying you’re more deserving? You hear you switch out partners like new playing cards”

“Only diversions. I’ve only ever been waiting for a king…”

“I advice you to fold before its too late”

“I can't, I’m all in”

Apparently Milo liked him being feisty if his dumb, smug face had any say. He even looked energized and bemused by their back and forth, leaning more and more into his space. Stroking his visible pale neck and collarbone. Underneath the daze he has fallen into, Oswald could feel his annoyance and aggravation building from Milo's incessant crooning having to tilt himself away from him. What was once delight for it was now vexation, feeling like mockery as his eyes brightened. Having enough of it as he pushed Verona down, pinning him to the sofa.

“So you concede that you’re playing games with me” its not a question but a clear accusation.

Oswald first thinks Milo was letting out huffed breaths from fear or shock but his wide eyes and smile only hint at excitement in the midst of Oswald’s actions. Being in-between his guests legs and firmly on top of him, Oswald had been unaware of other intentions his advance could be translated as.

Milos goldenrod pigmented hair splayed on the cushions, dark eyes reflecting the smouldering of the fire

“My profound Heart, I was under the impression we were both playing to reap the rewards” it was said soft but not timidly. How his voice cared, it was like the sound and tone kept morphing which only made Oswald almost spit out his next words

“Prey tell, what would your reward be for this pandering”

The heat from their breaths reverberation in close proximity to one another was almost stifling.

“Do you really have need to doubt my advances as being anything but genuine” Milo asked, eyebrows furrowed in despondency.

Milos movements here inadvertent as he seemed to push into Oswald’s hold on his wrists, elated by the contact. It made Oswald frown in confusion.

Oswald had no inclination as to how long they didn’t move, only staring at one another. Milo looked and felt beyond content resting underneath Oswald. He himself had felt frozen, unable to respond his mind was fuzzy, the only thing going through it was the sight of Milo’s hooded eyes, the warm sent of his cologne, the cupids bow of his lips…

“Then what would my winnings amount to then” his voice sounded to himself as low, light and slow.

“Me. Id be yours…”

Milo's answer was euphoric as it was breathed out.

He hadn’t remembered wanting to kiss someone this much before…well until Edward-

Ed

“In fact I already am”

He punctuated, pushing upwards into Oswald’s body.

With his sudden realization and Milos very visible and physical arousal, he staggered off of the man almost landing on the floor but managed to stand upright. He didn’t give the man a single glace as he wobbly limped to the exit to the hall. His vision was foggy as he glanced at the clock but could make out of the hands that it was a quarter past witching hour.

How could it have been so late? He didn’t even hear the hours chime and toll.

“Its late-there’s guest rooms on second floor-may use on”

All his words that he meant to say hadn’t come out and it unnerved him.

“G’night”

He didn’t even care that he was being rude, he had to lie down, it was an unknown, strange wooziness he was encountering.

He couldn’t feel the pain in his leg as he rounded the stairs and skirted through the hall faster than he thought he would. After that was a blur of his movements until he felt the mattress of his bed.

He had not run away from Verona, he wasn’t even afraid of him.

No, what disturbed him the most was how he never wanted to leave Milos’s side.

Before his final submission to unconsciousness, the hollow of the voice he felt he’d known forever echoed

“ _I was yours before you ever seen my face_ …”

 

~~~

 

_Swaying, he was standing and swaying. Someone holding most of his weight, a how pleasant humming, to music in the room. Embracing someone warm, taller than he. He had only heard another hum to the song they kept on the record, on gramophone in the small ballroom downstairs._

_The melody a buzzing vibration as the man he loved kissed and mouthed continuously at his exposed jaw, neck and the connection to his shoulder, he was completely limp with the attention._

_Oh I know, should I ever let you go_

_Is more than I could ever stand_

_“Ooohh but anyone who knows what love is, will un-derstand”_

_A complete and utter rich voice joined but not the one that he was expecting and he felt an eerie yet carefree chuckle was felt when he pressed at the mans chest._

_The moment he looked up was when the mans dark matter like eyes engulfed him. His blonde hair creating a light halo._

_“You feel so cold but I know you run so hot inside, like a blue flame_ … _your eyes burn like ice_ …”

 

Oswald wouldn’t know when he didn’t feel like he was being consumed. It was maddening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo! long time no... well, anything for that matter.  
> First of all, thank you for still reading and if you've left a comment.  
> Its come to my attention that it might be taken as rude that i don't usually reply to comments which is truly not my intention. I only have a long heavy habit and history of shying away from interactions.  
> But i would like to try to reply to everyone from now on.   
> Whoever would like me to I'd be delighted


End file.
